dantes
by Subtlemoon
Summary: Post HBP. Dantes is born to a death eater and a member of the order. She has a hard time choosing between good and bad. And then, she gets a chance at helping harry with the horcruxes... will she help or betray him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, so be nice. Summary:Post HBP. Dantes is born to a death eater and a member of the order. She has a hard time choosing between good and bad. And then, she gets a chance at helping harry with the horcruxes... will she help or betray him? Dantes is pronounced Dawn-tez. 

I rolled over in bed and groaned. I didn't want to get up. I was nice and happy in my little oasis of warm, soft blankets, fluffy pillows, and halfway between sleep and reality.

"Wake up dear! Goodness, it's 10-am! You won't be asleep at this hour on a week day when you're back at hogwarts now will you?" My mother said sharply as she shook me, desperately trying to wake her only daughter up.

"Well I'm not at hogwarts right now, am I?" I retorted, trying to root back under my sheets.

"But you will be in a few weeks! AND your hogwarts list just arrived, so you had better get up so we can get to diagon alley soon!" She said, succeeding in ripping the sheets off me.

"It has? But I thought it might not open again?" I said, the shock waking me up completely so that I sat up and peered through my vibrant green eyes at my mother.

"Yes, Minerva told me it was going to open again, the staff voted. But besides that, Albus would never have let it close! Oh, Albus... How could he have died so easily? He was such a great wizard... and poof in one second he was gone!" She sniffled and got all teary eyed as she always did when she talked about the former headmaster. "All because of Severus! God... I detest him... Anyway, why are we talking in here? You had better get ready Dantes!"

"Yes mother..."

I showered and adorned a black, carefully fitted, expensive cloak. I brushed my hair and tied it up in a bun. _No point trying to look drop-dead-gorgeous, Diagon alley will be deserted as usual..._ I thought, as I sighed and looked in my mirror. And pretty, porcelain skinned, long brown haired, green eyed, skinny 17 year old looked back at me. I turned 17 three weeks ago, and I have to admit, I've grown a great deal in height since I first arrived at hogwarts, 6 years ago. The summer sun streamed through the windows, illuminating my room. I rushed down three flights of stairs in our huge mansion, and sat down in the breakfast nook to eat some porridge a house elf had made for me.

"Thank you, trelly." I said, to the elf who bowed to me and wandered back to the kitchens.

Once I finished my breakfast, I discovered my mother sitting in one of our lounges and reading Potions: antidotes to save you in the nick of time. My mother has been reading a lot of books like this ever since she had joined the order of the Phoenix, which was about 5 years ago. My father is a death eater, and my mother, Sorraine Demion, had married him without knowing. She was outraged when she found out, but didn't tell her husband, Sedecim Demion, realizing this could be to her advantage. Being married to Sedecim, she found out various little things, such as when the next death eater meeting would be, a teensy bit of a plot, such as the time, a place, small, seemingly unimportant bits of information that sometimes proved very valuable to the order.

"I'm ready." I said, tapping a marble table with one of my well manicured finger nails.

"Finally." She said, laughing, and putting her book away. "We'll be using floo today." She handed me the pot and I threw some in the already burning fire, turning the flames green. I stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!" I said clearly, in my upper class voice.

I tumbled out of the fireplace in the leaky cauldron. _God, I hate floo._ I thought, as I said "lavaresta." which removed any soot on me. Mother came out after me, performing the same spell.

"Right, first we'll get you some more robes. And this time we're going to Twilfitt and Tatting's. Remember what that Madame Malkin did to that gorgeous robe of mine last time! Sewed the bottom of the robe up and made a neck hole there too! Goodness... I just couldn't believe it! She seemed rather distracted though..." She said, as she led the way.

We walked past many closed, barren shops, seeing few people out, most of them were speaking in hushed tones, and looking around as if they expected Lord Voldemort to jump on top of them and perform an unforgivable. I didn't really worry, my father _was_ after all, a death eater, no matter how much I wanted it not to be true. And to top it off, he was one of the dark lords most loyal. I became lost in thought about all this, when suddenly we walked into the store.

"Welcome, Mrs. Demion!" A witch with a sunken face and a black cloak that draped on the floor greeted mother and me. "New robes for Dantes? Of course. Come, follow me." She led me over, next to where a boy with platinum blond hair was being pinned as he stood on a stool.

"Draco." I said, as I recognized him.

"Dantes." He replied, inclining his head.

"Stand up here, dear." The witch ordered, as she pulled out some fabrics.

In the background of the shop, Draco and my mother were greeting each other happily.

"Going back to school then?" I asked. He had gone on and on about how he wasn't going back this year, but I knew he would come back. Narcissa would never allow him to just leave school like that...

"Mother says I must." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. "She always makes me do things I don't want to do! I mean, what use is it to go back to school? Now that that oaf is dead..."

I lent a consoling ear as I always did, while he went on about how horrid and paranoid his mother was for about a half hour as our robes were made. Usually, after he let out all his feelings, like when Pansy started cheating on Draco for Zabini, we would have a steamy make-out session, but seeing as we were being pinned and our mothers were within eye-shot, we decided to postpone it with an unspoken agreement.

Once we were done being pinned, we did the rest of our shopping with draco and Narcissa, ending up in a new ice cream shop called Mezda and Pezda's. When we were done with our ice creams, Draco leaned over, and kissed me softly on the lips, then continued until we were locked in a burning embrace. Meanwhile, Mother and Narcissa gossiped about this and that, and then, discreetly talked about their husbands. But it was nothing that could betray the dark lord, or that would be useful to the 'enemy'.

Suddenly, Mother laughed and said "Goodness, you two! Well we'd better go, Sedecim should be home soon... It was nice seeing you Narcissa, Draco. We'll see you at the party next week?"

"Of course! See you next week!" She replied, and Draco nodded.

"Goodbye, Narcissa, bye Draco." I said, giving him a kiss goodbye.

We headed back to the leaky cauldron and flooed back to the mansion.

Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone has any characters they'd like to be in my story, please send a review with the bio. Thank you!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except my characters and this particular story I made up!

Tonight was the night of the party. I had to sit in a chair for about 3 hours while our special beauticians washed my hair, put it in an elaborate twist, with several tendrils of my brown hair hanging down to frame my face, gave me both a manicure and a pedicure, powdered my face, and did any other last minute grooming.

Meanwhile, our special French clothing maker, Marcus, made me a stunning green dress, with a beautiful design, with hints of gold's and green's in it. It was chiffon with spaghetti straps, a v-neck, and reached a little past my knees.

He presented it to me and said, proudly: " 'ere you are Ms. Demion! Ze green vill bring out zose beautiful eyes of yours! It's made of ze most expensive and best chiffon! Try it on... Try it on..."

So I did. And oh god, was it exquisite. The green certainly brought out my eyes. I hadn't ever worn anything more spectacular in my life.

"And... You wear zese wiz it!" He exclaimed, producing a pair of green strappy sandals with kitten heels. He went on, and, in his odd jubilation, he started to put them on me, but then he stopped, looking quite flushed, and called a house elf to put them on. You see, Marcus is the kind who likes to make his creation, but then doesn't want to do any more work. Like a cook, who makes the delicious meal, but doesn't want to bring it to the table, clean his cooking implements, or anything else. He considers it a disgrace to 'dress' anyone.

"Magnifique!" (Magnificent!) He said in French. "Ces't trés joli! Presque aussi belle que la réne!" (It's very pretty! Almost as pretty the queen!) "presque..." (almost) He said as an afterthought. Well that was a VERY big compliment coming from Marcus. He worshipped her every morning and night. He had a picture of her in every room in his house, and whenever he went away, he kept a stash with him to decorate his hotel room. He was just obsessed with her. Actually, once, my great uncle was over while Marcus was and said "She looks a bit old in this picture, doesn't she?" He was still at st. Mungo's for two years after Marcus was through with him.

"Almost as pretty as Mary? Really? Wow, thank you Marcus!" I said, kissing him on the cheek jokingly.

He ushered me out looking very red in the face. I laughed. _That guy really needs to find himself a hobby other than Mary queen of Scots._ I thought. He was probably in there right now kissing his picture and saying "So sorry to ever consider anyone was even CLOSE to as pretty as you my dear..."

I bumped into someone and almost fell backwards, but I caught myself in time. I looked up, and saw my mother, primped and pressed, in a lovely black silk dress.

"Ahhhhh! Oh- it's only you Dantes... you gave me a fright!" She glanced around suspiciously. "Dear, I'm going to be... erm... busy for a while. Won't you greet the guests for me? Thank you dear!" And she walked off before I could say anything. _Where was she going? What was she doing? Hmm. Probably some last minute preparations or something. _I thought.

_Right. Greeting the guests. _I reminded myself. I rushed down the stairs as quickly as I could in my heels, and walked over to the grand entrance. I breathed in slowly, and then out. I then opened the door, and Bellatrix and some rather thin, gaunt, pale faced man stood there with her.

"Bella! So glad to see you!" I said, with fake cheer that I knew couldn't show. I had perfected the art of pretending to have different emotions than what I really do. Only people like my mother and VERY close friends could tell when I was pretending. "And...?" I looked at her escort inquiringly.

"Flacus. Flacus Evalu." He said, in a rather stiff voice.

"So good to meet you Flacus, I am Dantes Demion."

I welcomed them in, but had to rush back to the door almost as soon when someone else arrived.

"Professor Snape! Er... Welcome!" I said surprised.

"Thank you, Ms. Demion... " He said, his silky voice which was smooth as ever. I welcomed him in as well, but had to once again rush back to the door and when another couple arrived.

This continued to go on, until the Malfoys arrived, and mother came back from whatever it was that she was doing.

"Lucius! What a surprise! Why, we all thought you were still-"

"With the Dementors gone, there's nothing much there to keep anyone in anymore." He interrupted her smoothly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She smiled brightly. Unfortunately, mother had yet to perfect the art of lying, and there was a hint of horror in her eyes. Fortunately no one but I saw it, and the introductions continued gracefully.

After the long hour that it took for everyone to arrive, I sat down on a chair with a cup of butterbeer in hand. I forgot how exhausting it is to say 'hi' to about 100 people was.

"You know, usually after the hostess greets everyone, they're supposed to mingle." A voice drawled behind me.

"You know, a hostess can sit down for a moment to have a drink." I said without turning around. Draco sat down at the chair next to me, a butterbeer in one hand, and a paper in the other.

"What's that?" I said suspiciously, pointing at the paper.

"It's a piece of paper. Seen one before?" He said smirking.

"You know what I mean!" I snapped.

"Tut tut. Another rule of hostessing. You're not supposed to get mad at your guests." I moaned. "But if you're curious about what's on the paper...

_Dear Lucius, _

_I am glad to hear that you are out of Azkaban. Tomorrow, at the party, please come to my study at 10:00. We will be having a meeting for all the followers to attend. You remember what we discussed the other day? We will be running both ideas past the rest, and hopefully come to an agreement. _

_Sedecim _

What do you think they're going to discuss?"

"What does he mean by 'the rest' and 'followers'? And... where'd you get that?" I said, feeling rather odd.

"Deatheaters of course. And I found it in father's study?" He smirked. I pondered the letter.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"9 o'clock." He said, bored.

"Hang on... Why aren't you going? You ARE a d-" He clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet!" He hissed. I looked around and realized that several people were looking at us oddly. I also noticed three little girls who looked like they were about five years old were staring at us.

"Um... You are a draco... after all?" _a draco! What was I thinking!_ Somehow, it seemed that the people and little girls seemed to accept this, and they went back to whatever it was that they were doing earlier and I let out a sigh of relief. The girls simply walked away and started playing what looked like hide-and-go-seek.

"Sorry." I muttered, feeling very embarrassed.

He looked very strained as he said "Whatever," _Wow. That was easy. I expected him to go ballistic!_ "Anyway, I'm not exactly sure why I can't go. I have a feeling it's because I didn't kill Dumbledore, but professor Snape did."

"It's not your fault Draco. I mean, you weren't even 17 at the time." I said consolingly, as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He sighed. _AND the dark lord didn't even expect him to do it. He thought he'd die trying._ I didn't say this though. Though it was quite obvious, I didn't want to be the messenger of crushing words.

Draco sobered up, and then snapped "Of course it's not my fault! How could he expect me to kill Dumbledore! I wasn't even 17! Only 16! And anyway. It's not _Professor_ Snape anymore. It's just Snape."

_And did you you know that 'just Snape is at this party'?_ I thought to myself. Better not tell him. "Right. Now, do you want to get into this meeting and see what they're going to talk about?" I asked, glad he was in a good mood again.

"obviously, but how?"

"We could hide in a closet before they come in, and then just stay there listening while they talk." It was a simple plan, but who knows, it just might work.

"Well... I suppose..." Draco said hesitantly.

"What time is it?" I asked for the second time this evening. Hmm... Maybe I should get myself a watch...

"9:15," Draco said grumpily. "What are we supposed to got for 45 minutes?" I glanced around. People were talking, laughing, sitting, eating, drinking, and dancing.

"Watch people dance." I said dully. So we watched in silence as people slow danced for a little while. Then draco snapped.

"It's boring watching people!" He said as he grabbed my hand. "It's much more fun when you do it yourself." He whispered the last part huskily in my ear, so I could feel his breath as it grazed my skin. He yanked me over to the dance floor just as the song changed. It was a tango. Slowly, we began the intricate and seductive dance. It took a hold of me. My heart seemed to beat in time with the music, and blood was rushing to my face as I became warmer and warmer. He's an excellent dancer, I remember thinking before I was swept back into the music, leaving no place for thoughts. It was exhilarating. Erotic. Exquisite. Then the song ended.

We left the dance floor breathlessly, and walked back over to our seats. I grasped my abandoned butterbeer and took a sip. It refreshed me. It cooled my face and I sighed as I put it back down. We sat there for a long while in silence. I gazed at Draco's normally pale face, which was now red from dancing. His normally perfectly gelled platinum-blond hair had stray strands everywhere. And his crystal blue-grey eyes, his beautiful eyes, were half-hooded, in... sleep? I guessed randomly. But he was staring right at me. I felt warm deep inside me, just from the look he gave me... _Hang on... What am I doing? Oh my god, what time is it? We've been sitting here for ages! For all I know, the meeting could be over!_ Suddenly I felt terror replace the heat in the pit of my stomach.

"What time is it?" I asked, panicky, for the third time that night.

"You really need to get yourself a watch." He grumbled. Losing his happy and... how could I describe it? almost... relaxed air."9:45"

"Do you think we should go to the study now?" I asked.

"Fine." He said lazily. We walked up the stairs discreetly, _even if someone had seen us they would probably think we were going upstairs to get some privacy_ I thought, amused.

"Right. Here we are." I said, as we arrived in front of his door. I felt awkward. I never went inside his study. Not unless he invited me. Perhaps it was a bad plan... But Draco tapped me on the shoulder and inclined his head, signaling to continue. I tried the handle. It didn't budge. _Figures_. I thought. I got out my wand and tapped the handle, saying in my clear voice:

"Alohamora." The lock opened, and we walked inside. I quickly closed the door behind us and locked it. Draco was inspecting a picture of my grandfather on the wall. He was actually quite famous. Linus Demion stood in his portrait smiling and waving. In the background was the wizarding bank. Linus had inherited gringott's from his father. That was how the current Demions got most of their wealth from. He gazed at Draco lazily.

"Never try to make it on your own... You've probably got some relative with a bundle of cash whose about to die!" Cried Linus happily.

I grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him over to one of the cupboards, pushed him and myself in, and closed the door. We stood there uncomfortably in the tiny closet for a few minutes until we heard footsteps coming.

Mwahaha! Cliffy! So please review if you want to hear back from me soon...

To my only reviewer! lol.

TrubySCS3: Hehe, sorry about that. You're right, he was a bit odd then, I guess it was just because he was so sick of his mother and finally had someone to talk about it. I changed Draco around a bit in this chappie though.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a new chapter for you! Sorry about the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own the Demion family, their house elves, and various other characters that are in here.

Once again, if you have any characters that you would like to have in this story, PLEASE leave a review with:

Name (first and last please!):

Year:

House:

Likes and dislikes:

What they're like:

Family:

And anything else you can think of!

The door burst open, and Sedecim Demion strode in. He was tall. His hair was black; his eyes were a deep ebony color. His face was pale, almost gaunt. But he radiated a powerful air, one that made people cringe, bow, and fulfill any task he wanted them to.

Father walked the length of his long maple table and sat down at the head. Other death eaters entered, Macnair, Avery, Jugson, Bella, Mulciber, Rier, Dolohov, Pyrites, Crabbe, Travers, Lucius, Nott, Professor Snape, and others that I did not know. They all sat down.

"Now, we have come here today to discuss something that has been on all of our minds for a long time... First, shall Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, be executed for not obeying the Dark lord?" Sedecim said, in a clear, intimidating voice.

I just barely stopped myself from gasping. I glanced at Draco's face, shadowed in the darkness of the closet, and saw a face filled with emotions before me. It seemed to be filled with shock, sadness, embarrassment, anger, loathing... and was then all gone in an instant, covered by his usual mask of impassiveness.

"I say we kill him!" Came the voice of Macnair. "He disobeyed our master! How dare he!"

"That's very kind of you, Walden, but he may be of some use..." Came a cold voice.

"M-m-master?" A few disbelieving whispers could be heard. I gazed through the keyhole, trying to see what on earth it was that everyone was looking at.

"Yes, yes. It' me." Came the voice again. I realized, with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, the current most powerful wizard alive is in my father's study.

"Master, shall we keep the boy alive, then?" My father, my cold, powerful, proud father, was saying, in a voice filled with devotion. How did he do that? How did the dark lord make even the strongest, most powerful, bend to his every whim? Kneel down before his feet? The promise of even more power. I thought, suddenly.

"Yes, Sedecim, I think we should. He may prove valuable. Even though he may prove weak... He has a pretty face... We may be able to convert more with him."

"So it is decided. He will not-"

"But he DID disobey me... For that... I think a few cruciatus curses may... ahh... make him more obedient." He said, and let out a horrid laugh. I could barely retain a shudder. I knew what was to happen was horrible, but I was just happy that Draco would live. Even though it meant he would have to endure several crucios. I glanced over at him. He seemed to just be... drenched... in relief. He let out a quiet breath, and closed his eyes.

"Ahhh... And... Now, shall my daughter, Dantes Demion, be branded with the dark mark this summer?" This time I shuddered, I really did. I couldn't believe it. The dark mark! They actually expected me to... Oh! It's just awful! Even the thought... to be... branded... Terror filled my gut. It was worse than before. So much worse. Missing this meeting because Draco and I lost track of time seemed like... sitting compared to this!

"Yes. She's of age, is she not? She turned 17... What, four weeks ago?" Severus said this, his face blank, as usual. There were several cries of assent, and then the Dark Lord himself paused, before answering.

"Yes... She'll be branded. Soon. A week from today." I could hear excitement in his voice. My face fell. I didn't WANT to be branded. My eyes filled with tears. I tried desperately not to let them go, but they did. They flowed down my flawless complexion. I couldn't believe it! This was my life! They shouldn't be allowed to just decide my fate! I felt an arm wrap around me. Draco's arm. He was hugging me.

"It'll be okay Dantes. Don't worry. I had it done." This just made me cry harder. I knew they must hear me by now, but they were talking loudly... something about "the Rose's" and "Harry Potter". Then there was loud, rambunctious laughing.

"Oh Draco..." I sobbed silently on his shoulder. There was a clatter of chairs, and people were chatting amongst themselves as they left. We waited a while, just to be sure no one else was left, and then we opened the door and got out. I was still crying, though, it was less than before. Draco turned me towards him, and then, using his thumbs, he wiped away my tears. He gazed into my eyes for a moment, oh, his gorgeous crystal eyes... and then, he kissed me. Softly, gently. When we broke apart, my tears had stopped falling, and had dried on my face. He smiled at me, and then took my arm to guide me out of the study.

We walked back down to the party right after I made a quick visit to the bathroom to clean my face and put my make-up back on. We sat down in our old secluded seats, drinking butterbeer for a long time, before I broke the silence.

"Draco, does... does it hurt to get the dark mark?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't care. He gazed at me for a moment, and then said quietly:

"Yes. It hurts to know that you're going to be branded, that you are going to become... a death eater. The knowledge, that you will never be good... That your reason in life will be to serve the dark lord... And being branded itself... is a long, painful process." He had a haunted look on his face. But, once again, it was replaced by his usual nonchalance. I let out a long, shuddering breath. Wondering how on earth you were branded. I suddenly thought of a cow being branded. Eww... I didn't want to hear anymore though.

"Draco! We're leaving! Your father's drunk a bit too much wine-"

"V-v-vine? I d-hiccup-on't see a vine anywhere... Oh-hiccup-! There it is!" A very drunk lucius malfoy drew a line with a few green dots on it on Narcissa's gorgeous beige gown. Narcissa grimaced, but waved her wand, whispered an incantation, and the odd line was gone. "Hey! W-where'd the wine go? It dis-hiccup-appeared!" Narcissa turned rather red in the face, and then said, annoyed: "Draco, dear-"

"Deer! Th-hiccup-there are d-deer here? W-wow! W-we sh-should call Del-hiccup-ores! Hey! Get it? Del-hiccup- or us! Which do you choose Narc-hiccup-issa?"

"I- what Lucius?" An exasperated Narcissa said, at the end of her tether.

"Del or us!"

"I- I don't care. Whichever."

"Ch-choose darling! Ch-choose! If you don-"

"Would you shut up Lucius!" His wife practically screamed at him. This quieted him down a bit. Not much. "Now. Draco, come." A half embarrassed half amused Draco stood up and said goodbye.

"Bye Dantes! See you!"

"Er, bye..." I gazed at Lucius who was red in the face, hiccupping, and kept interrogating Narcissa whether she chose 'del or us!'. Narcissa waved, grabbed Lucius by the arm, and dragged him away with Draco following. I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. You're going to be a death eater. The words just kept running around my head. Well, it might not be that bad, Draco is a death eater too, and so is my father. Actually, most of the people I know are death eaters or at least have one in the family. Like Draco, and Bella, and well, even me! I guess it's just my destiny.

I sighed. I got up, grabbed my butterbeer, and then dropped it in the bin. I slowly walked up the many steps to my room, gazing at the gloomy moving pictures in silence. An old man, sitting, with a gaunt, sad look on his face. He grumbled and walked out of his frame, reappearing in the next-door picture frame of a lady weeping as she placed flowers on a gravestone.

Once I finally got to my room, I slipped out of my gorgeous dress, put it on a hanger, and put it in my closet. I removed the rest of my clothes, sliding on a pair of pajamas with light blue stripes, and said 'sweet' on the spaghetti strap front, and 'dreams' on the back of the shorts. I got in bed, and blew out my candle. I gazed up at the ceiling, and finally closed my eyes, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I stayed up for hours, thinking about being a death eater. I finally gave up on trying to get out of it. It was simply to be. I knew I couldn't stop it, no matter what I tried. I was to be a death eater, and that was that.

I didn't fall asleep until at least 5:00 am, probably after. And when I finally managed to, I tossed and turned. I dreamed of a man wearing a black cloak that hid his face was heating a brand in a big bonfire. A cow stood nearby. I stood and watched. And, then, when the brand was bright red with heat, the man turned towards me, his figures still hidden, and I saw that the brand was in the shape of the dark mark. I wondered why he was turning towards me. Was it because he wanted me to brand the animal? But the man walked over, pulled up my sleeve, and before I could do anything, he shoved the hot, searing brand into my forearm. I screamed. I had never felt anything so painful in my life. The brand burned my flesh; pain, oh, so much pain. Indescribable pain. I yelled at the top of my lungs. And then, I woke up. I was drenched in cold sweat. Freezing yet boiling at the same time. I was covered in goose bumps, and yet I felt my cheeks burning up. I sobbed. I didn't WANT to be a death eater!

"Darling! Darling, what's wrong? Sweetie?" I felt my mother hug me tightly as I cried. I hadn't even heard her come in! She pulled away for a moment, and looked at my face.

"N-nothing mother. Just... Just a bad dream." I couldn't tell her. If she knew... Oh god, then my father would probably find out somehow, and I did NOT want to feel my father's anger on top of everything else. She gazed at me for a while, and then said softly, "Tully, come here please." A house elf popped out of thin air. "Please get a glass of chamomile tea and a rag drenched in cold water."

"Yes Mistress." Came the squeaky reply, and with a pop the elf disappeared. After a few moments, Tully reappeared with the tea and rag. 'Here mistress."

"Thank you Tully." Replied my mother. " She wiped away the sweat and tears off my face, and then handed me the tea. "Drink up dear, it'll make you feel better." So I drank. And it did make me feel better. A little, anyways. I sighed.

"Thank you Mother." She smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"Good. I'll leave you to it." She said, and slid out of my room.

"Dantes! It's time for us to go." Called Sedecim Demion, exactly one week after the party.

"Where are we going?" I asked, with feigning innocence. Pretending I had no idea what he was talking about.

"We're just going to visit someone." He replied, sliding a cloak on.

"Oh but FATHER, I don't WANT to visit another of your friends. I'm busy." I said. You never know. It could work.

"No dear, you HAVE to go." I pouted.

"But father-"

"Now!" He said in a scary tone. The kind that would make other people tremble in fear.

"Yes father." I said, in final resignation. I slid a cloak on, and walked out the door.

"Do you know how to apparate?" My father asked. I rolled my eyes. God, he doesn't know this yet?

"Yes father, I know how, but I don't have my permit yet. It's supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"Right... Well... Hold on!" He said, and pointed to his arm. I squeezed it with my hand tightly, not particularly want to leave my foot behind. With a pop, we arrived in a small clearing. It had statues all around it. There was a marble floor, made of the same marble as the statues. They looked like Greek goddesses. But, in an odd way, they were rather eerie looking. With pieces of moss growing on them, and their deep black bodies, they stood straight and tall, as if they were the overlords of the universe. There were several people already there. Death eaters. More arrived, making a loud popping noise as they appeared. And then, after everyone else arrived, He did. Voldemort in all his splendor. His ugly skin. His slits that replaced his nose. His red, horrible eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. I looked away.

"Welcome, fellow death eaters..." he said in a rather quiet voice. "We are here today to give this lovely young girl," He pointed at me. "Dantes Demion, her dark mark. A new death eater." He slurred. Everyone gazed at me. I felt very uncomfortable. And, the fear in my stomach turned so big... I swallowed the bile that had filled my mouth. This is really happening. He then walked over to me, yanked up my sleeve, and placed the tip of his wand on my forearm. I shuddered. He grinned. "appareo basis!" He said, and the skin where the dark mark was to be turned a greenish color. It felt like my skin was on fire. I surpressed a shudder. Was that it? Then why did Draco say it was long and painful? The Dark Lord shoved me over to the first person in the circle that surrounded us. It was my father. He whispered "appareo Skullus!" My skin felt, once again as if it was on fire. I moaned. This was agony. I glanced at my forearm. The green skin Voldemort had made appear had turned a shade darker. But not as dark as the ones on all the other death eaters. Father pushed me so I was in front of the next death eater. Lucius Malfoy. He performed the same spell. But this time, it felt as if a barely healed wound was cut open again. This went on and on. Each death eater performing the same spell, turning the place where the skull was to be a darker shade. Finally, the skull was as dark as all the others. I stood there, shuddering, waiting, wondering what was going to happen next. Then, I was shoved in front of my father again, and he said "appareo dentibus!" The teeth appeared, causing me to groan, loudly. Then Lucius did it, then Bella.

She shoved me over to Draco, who said it, making me wince. It went on and on, next the nose, then the snake, the head of the snake, the eye of the snake, and then, finally, the eyes of the skull. I had just been performed on by Macnair, and was shoved in front of Snape. He gazed at me straight in the eyes, an unidentifiable look in his eyes. He placed his wand on my scarred flesh. "Appareo oculus!" His silky voice whispered. I moaned, and fell on my knees in agony. It hurt! So much pain... so much pain... Why couldn't I just get away from it all? Why? My arm was throbbing. I knew I couldn't take much more. I felt arms, yanking me up. Who did they belong to? I wondered briefly. "Perago infinitas!" Came a voice. My scar burned one last time, and I fell to the floor, unconscious.

Spells: I just translated English to Latin for them. Sorry if they don't really make sense... Some of them didn't have translations so I made up my own.

Thank you to all you nice reviewers! Even though I don't have very many... hehe...

Crouching bunny: Thank you!

slytherin.viet666: Thank you! And that's okay.

lovely ravenclaw: Thanks!

TrubySCS3: Wow! Thank you! I'd love you to recommend my story! Update yours! It's wonderful!

Once again, review! It'll make me update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this particular story, and any characters you may not recognize.

Yay! I turn 13 tomorrow! A teen!

I woke up several hours later. I slowly lifted my eyelids, aware of a dull throbbing in my arm. I looked up, trying to see where I was. I was in a fluffy white bed, in a room with white walls. I slowly sat up. I yanked the sheets off of me, and swung my legs over the bed. I stood up and crossed the room to a wooden door. I paused for a moment before opening it. It led to a hall, and the hall was attached to a staircase. I walked down them, and found myself in a huge rectangular room. A picture of a tall, pale man with a curtain of black greasy hair sat in it, snoring. He seemed familiar...

"Dantes?" I spun around. "Good, you're awake. Let's go." Father stood in a doorway.

"Where are we?" I asked, walking over to him.

"At Severus's. Now come on." He spun on his heel and strode down another hall. I rushed to catch up with him.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

"His house was the closest. And I couldn't exactly apparate with you unconscious, now could I?" He replied, obviously angry.

"Oh." I said simply. We arrived at what looked like the front door. I wouldn't know, I've never been here before. But, instead of going through it, father turned and walked into another room. Professor Snape was sitting in an armchair, in what looked like a living room. He looked up when we arrived.

"She woke up." He said simply.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Severus, but we must get home. Sorraine is trying to make dinner. All our house elves are gone. They've just disappeared. Do you still have yours?" He asked, annoyed.

"I don't have any. Wormtail likes to wait on me. Don't you?" He said, seeing Wormtail peeking in.

"I- no! Of course not!" He said, and rushed off as soon as possible.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Sedecim, Dantes." He said said, inclining his head.

"Of course." Father said, and he strode out, leaving me to scurry after him. He walked outside, and pointed to his arm. I held on for dear life, and soon felt the uncomfortable effects of apparating. With a pop, we arrived back at the mansion.

"Sedecim, Dantes, you're back! Where have you-" She saw my sad face and gasped. "Oh god, what happened? What did you do Sedecim!"

"She got the Dark mark." He said irritably. "Now, have the house elves come back yet? I'm starving!"

"She what! Oh Sedecim Linus Demion you had better have been joking! If she-" I sighed and rushed up the stairs. My parents rarely fought. Mother knew not to get father angry, because if he did... God. You just did NOT want to be within 50 feet of him. They only had fully fledged fights very, very occasionaly.

"What do you mean it was about time! She's only 17!"

"Exactly! She's of age! And it IS about bloody-" I yanked my door open and rushed in. I closed the door behind me, blocking out their loud voices. I lay on my bed and wept. My arm still throbbed, and I knew that the fight downstairs was still going on. I groaned. Why me? I stayed up for hours and hours... trying to get over the fact that I had the dark mark. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, I managed to fall asleep.

When I woke, I my arm still throbbed slightly, and my face was covered in dried up tears. I slowly got up. I went to the bathroom, remembering that happy day when we went to diagon alley and I had stood there, sad because I was going to wear my hair in a bun since no one was going to be there. I gave a sort of half laugh half sob, pitying myself for being disappointed at something so trivial as that. I filled the sink with water, and slid a fresh washcloth in, and pulled it out. I rinsed my face with the cold, icy water. It refreshed me. I gazed into my mirror. My hair was down, all messed up. My eyes had deep circles around them. My skin tone was lighter, a pale, almost gaunt looking color. I brushed my hair, and slicked it into a bun. I still looked unhealthy, but at least my hair was okay. I slid out of the bathroom and went down to the kitchen.

Mother sat there, a dark bruise on her face. I shuddered. They had gone even further than I had thought. She was drinking a cup of tea, and she had a sunken look on her face.

"Anything else you'd like, mistress?" Came a squeaky voice. A house elf voice. They're back! I wonder where they were last night.

"No... That's alright..."

I sat down at the table mother was sitting at, and poured myself a cup of tea. I drank it, and neither of us said anything for a while.

"Mother... Did... Did father...?" I broke off, unable to say it.

"Yes. He did. But that doesn't matter. He brought you, without my consent, to get the dark mark! You're..." She gazed at me with something that resembled sadness and almost... fear in her eyes. "A death eater. God. I could've stopped it. Somehow, I could've." She let out a low, shuddering breath.

"No, you couldn't." I said with conviction. "If I had run away, or something, the Dark Lord would've come and found me. Or at least, his death eaters would've. And then, if they didn't kill me on the spot I would have been tortured for hours before being given the dark mark. Trust me, it's better this way." Mother gazed at me and sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said finally. I loud screeching noise filled the room suddenly. "Grace! What have you got there?" My gorgeous owl had flown though the open window and had a letter in his claws.

"Who is it!" Mother asked, panicking.

"Ooh! It's Truby!" I said excitedly, reading the letter. "She's come back from Paris! She said she saw the Eiffel tower! And she's-" The sound of our brass doorknocker banging interrupted me from saying anything more. I rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal one of my best friends: Truby Jory. She was wearing a white peasant skirt and a blue spaghetti strap. She's about 5'5 now, has lovely blond hair with natural brown highlights, and chocolate colored eyes. She carried a large blue suitcase behind her, which had a sticker that looked like the Eiffel tower on it.

"Truby! What are you doing here!" I said, shocked.

"I thought I'd drop by for a while! Just got back from France, and, well, you know... I don't really have anywhere ELSE to stay for the rest of the summer..." She trailed off.

"Of course you can stay!" I laughed. "I was just surprised. I thought you were still in France!"

"Nope!" She said, and walked in. "So, what's your summer been like?" She asked as she levitated her suitcase in the air and started to walk up the stairs.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't tell her about getting the dark mark right now. That much was certain. "It was okay. You?"

"Oh, it was great! I stayed in this lovely little French apartment right across from a little bakery. It was soo cute! They made croissants every day, and then I went and got this job as an English teachers assistant..." She went on about her summer in France until we had laid out her bed, several hours later.

"Darling, I've just invited Bernadette, Michael, and Gabrielle over for dinner. They should be here in a couple of minutes!" My mother called from downstairs. I was kind of surprised, usually she told me BEFORE she invited someone over, not after. Gabrielle is one of my best friends, and Bernadette and Michael are her parents. They're in the order of the pheonix as well, and since father wasn't there, mother must have just taken the opportunity while she had it. No one from the order could EVER come over when father was here.

"Oh... ok." I said, torn between happiness to see my old friend, and confusion since my mother hadn't warned me.

"Really? Gabrielle's coming! Cool!" Truby's voice was much happier sounding than mine. We dabbled some make up on, freshened ourselves up, and then went to the living room to play speed for a while.

"1-2-3!" We flipped the two middle cards and were half way through the crazy card playing when the knocker sounded.

"They're here!" I shouted, and stood up, smoothing down my clothes. Mother came bustling out to the front hall and glanced into the mirror quickly before opening the door.

"Berna, Mike! So good to see you! Oh, and Gabrielle! Hello!" Mother said. I rolled my eyes. She ALWAYS has overly joyous meetings.

"Hello Sorrie! How are you? And Dantes! Oh, and Truby's here as well!" Bernadette said. Bernadette was a kind, modern witch, but for some reason she always wore really frumpy, ugly, old fashioned clothes. Currently she was wearing a gray wool cardigan, a plaid skirt, and a pair of horrid dark green shoes. Her hair was up in a slick bun. Berna is also annoyingly overprotective. Like once, she wouldn't let Gabrielle outside because she thought her broken arm might get even more hurt. Her husband, Michael, was rather tall, with brown hair. He wore a black cloak.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gella! So good to see you!" I said to Gabrielle's parents. "Hey Gabe!"

"Hi!"

"Yeah, er, hi Berna and er... Mike! Hi gabie!" Truby said. She didn't know Gabrielle's parents that well. We snuck off while the parents were talking, and went to my room.

"So, what's your summer been like?" Gabrielle asked. Gabrielle was the opposite of her mom. She always wore (except at school) really vibrant colors, her hair was a lovely caramel color, and was down and wavy. Today she was wearing a strapless red top, and a blue denim skirt.

"Great!" Truby exclaimed, and gave a shorter version of her trip to France. I was bored by the end of it, but Gabrielle seemed hooked.

"So wait, what did he say again? Pardon or something? And so that means can I go out with you! Wow! They must be so used to it in France they just made a really short word for it! They're geniuses... So did you go out with him then?" She asked while Truby recounted an encounter with a French guy.

"No... He just walked off... It was very odd. I guess I must have been giving off bad vibes or something..." Truby said.

"Actually," I corrected with my vast knowledge of learning French along with English. "Pardon means excuse me or pardon. Not: will you go out with me."

"What! Oh god... How embarrassing! No wonder he was looking at me weirdly after I followed him half way across Paris..." Truby moaned.

"And plus, when did you start getting all girly and obsessed with boys?"

"I don't know, I guess France just does stuff to people." She shrugged.

"Well, for your sake, I just hope you get back to normal soon." I said, with a twinkle in my eye.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"So how was your vacation, Dantes?" Gabrielle asked.

"Actually... I have something to tell you guys." I said, deciding it was now or never. I performed an imperturbable on the door, and a silencing charm on the room. So I told them all about getting the dark mark. At the end, I was starting to cry... remembering the pain I endured that night.

"You're... A death eater then Dantes?" She said, sounding horrified.

"And you woke up in Professor Snape's bedroom!" Gabrielle asked, amazed. "What did it smell like? Did it smell like Caroline Herrera's 212 pour homme perfume? Because I swear I caught a whiff of that when-" But Truby cut her off.

"FOR heavens sakes Gabrielle! Who cares what he was wearing! Oh Dantes... I'm soooo sorry for you! I can't believe it! This is all Snape's fault! If he hadn't said yes when those death eaters were having their meeting, maybe you wouldn't be a... a death eater now!" Truby cried.

"Yes I would." I said, my tears drying on my face. "The dark lord didn't have me become a death eater because Snape wanted me to... He did it for himself."

"God... I just can't believe it! This is so horrible!" Gabrielle said, looking more sincere about this than anything she had said this night. "You'll never be able to wear spaghetti straps unless you're surrounded in muggles, or, if you cover it in like... 10 layers of concealer-"

"God Gabie! Who cares what she can or can't wear! She could be put in Azkaban!" Truby said, and continued to rant about what the 'non beauty related consequences would be'. But I wasn't listening. I had never thought about exactly what the dark mark had meant. Sure, I knew I couldn't be good, and I would have to do whatever Voldemort said. But I never really thought of myself as... a criminal. I never thought I would go to jail for this. Oh god. This is even worse than I thought. I sunk into an even deeper pit of misery than before. But, before I could think anymore about it, someone was asking me a question.

"Right Dantes?" Came Truby's voice.

"I- what?" I said. She sighed.

"I SAID, You could get tortured mercilessly by you-know-who. Right?" I groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me!"

"Dinners ready!" Came the muffled voice of a house elf. I quickly said "finite incatantem." and we rushed down the stairs. But, as we reached the door that led to the living room, we heard voices. "Shhh." Gabrielle whispered, and we all pressed our ears against the door.

"The Roses? Oh god. Oh god. What if he...?" Came my mother's voice from inside.

"That's not all. The Weasleys have been captured as well! All but two of their children. Their youngest son and their only daughter. Ronald I think his name was. And I think the other was Virginia or something." Bernadette said.

"No... I think her name was Ginevra." Michael said.

"Yes... That's right. Ginevra. Anyway, all the Weasleys were home except Ronald and GINEVRA. Those two were actually at headquarters visiting Harry Potter at the time! So, the ministry got rid of most of the protection since Harry Potter wasn't there. Well, ten death eaters came, killed all the aurors that WERE there, and then went in. No one knows what happened yet. Though, I bet they killed them all, if you ask me... "

"Oh god... What's going to happen? If he-" She was interrupted when someone whispered something that we could not hear. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the room, and Truby, Gabrielle and I sprung away from the door and acted as if we were just walking towards it when it was opened. The three adults gazed at us suspiciously, then announced once again that dinner was ready, and all six of us walked over to the dining room.

As they seated themselves, house elves began to scurry into the room, laden with platters of large platters covered with delicious food. We started eating. When I finished eating my potatoes, I set down my knife and fork, and leaned back in my seat.

"Mother, who are the Roses?" The atmosphere changed immediately. Mother stood up straighter, a grim look on her face. The Gella's eyes grew wide, and they stared at me.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about Dantes." Mother replied, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes you do." I said, the confidence was very visible in my voice, I realized.

"Well..." Mother hesitated. Bernadette looked horrified and hissed something I couldn't hear in her ear. How discreet. I thought, amused and disgusted at the same time. "I really have no idea what you're talking about." She said, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual.

"Mum! Who are the Roses?" This time Gabrielle was speaking, and she had sheer determination on her face. Mother whispered to Gabrielle's mother, who whispered to Michael, who looked like he didn't agree with what Bernadette had to say. "Oh all right!" Bernadette said finally, apparently having given in to Michael's point of view.

"The Roses... Are in the order. They're our friends. And that's all I'm saying!" Bernadette snapped.

"Well that's not all I'M saying..." Michael said. "The Roses, Cathy and Porter, are in the order of the pheonix. They were captured last night in their house. All their protection, killed. Then, the death eaters kidnapped them. They left a note."

"That's enough, dear." Mrs. Gella said, looking very, very angry. There was silence in the room. The Roses... captured the same way as the Weasleys. I mulled this around in my head. Who exactly were the Roses in the order? What did they do? And the Weasleys... Why had they been captured?

"What did the note say?" Truby asked. Her eyes were widened, as they always were when she felt both curiosity and horror.

"I said that's enough!" Bernadette snapped.

"I think you should all go to bed." Mother said quietly.

"Yes. And, thank you for dinner Sorraine. It was lovely." She said, but it didn't sound as if she thought it was lovely. "Well, we better go."

She said airily.

"Come on, Gabrielle." She said, and got up and started walking towards the door. Gabrielle threw us an apologetic look, and followed her mother, her father taking up the rear. They walked out, and mother got up and rushed after them.

"So sorry about that..."

"Oh. Well. I suppose it just shows the difference of the way our children were raised."

"What! Are you suggesting Dantes wasn't raised well!"

"Well... If you compare our two daughters..."

"Bernadette, dear, that's enough. It wasn't Dantes's fault or Sorraine's fault that-" But I didn't want to listen anymore. I slowly got up from my chair and walked out of the dining room. Truby followed me. We walked up the stairs, and into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and stared at the floor dejectedly. God. What a horrible woman.

"What is wrong with her? She's so awful!" Truby said, as she grabbed her pj's and went to the bathroom.

"You can say that again..."

Yay! Another chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed it... not much action, I know. The action's going to come later in the story.

You're in luck! I'm leaving the day after my birthday (So I'm leaving the 28th, since the 27th is my B-day) And I have a 13 hour plane ride that I'm going to dedicate mainly to writing another chapter. (That is, if my computer has enough battery power to stay alive for the duration of that... Also, when I get back home I'll be able to (supposedly) install word on my computer, allowing me to update more often. The bad news is, I'm going to start school on the 2nd September, where I'm taking 13 courses, and I'm going to take advanced French with all the rest of the French people, so I'm really nervous about that, since I consider myself horrid at French except for my accent, reading, and the spelling of most words. (Basically I suck at conjugation!) I'm also taking my second year of Latin, which I'm awful at... so... Good luck for me at failing a class that will actually play part in my average... ugg. AND I'm taking Italian. Geesh.

Anyway, enough about me, onto the reviews!

TrubSCS3: I hope I didn't change your personality too much in this chapter... But I felt she needed to be serious because of the sadness and, well, seriousness of everything that happens in this chapter... Also, is she a tomboy or a girly-girl? What's her favorite song/ food that makes her hyper (e.g. coke? sprite?) Just anything that you can think of. I LOVE Truby's Hogwarts! Update soon!

Crouchingbunny: Yeah, god, I'd hate to be a death eater... Except... I'd LOVE to be in the world of hp... so... I don't know. The answer to why she couldn't run away was in this chapter. Yeah... poor her. Hehe. No problem, and you're welcome! It was a wonderful story!


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't abandoned you! About writing this on the plane... I started the chapter, but then it got deleted. Why, you ask? Because I didn't have enough time to save it right before we lifted off, since I barely had a few seconds to do so. But I suppose it was all for the best since what I wrote was... shall we say... not the best in the world. So... I started writing this late last night and finished it this afternoon. So, sorry about the delay, but here's the chapter. There isn't much action, but a teensy bit of comedy, if I do say so myself. And, without further ado...

The rest of the summer passed without much disturbance. Though, there WAS the fact that the Weasleys and Roses were reported as kidnapped, oh, and several other people murdered, and of course me getting over the awful event that changed my life forever... Yes, well, as I said, completely normal. It was the 1st of September, and everyone was calmly getting ready for school.

"Eek! Have you seen my suitcase! It's gone missing!" Shrieked Truby, as she rushed into the breakfast nook, where I was trying to eat breakfast. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you check right next to your bed?" I asked.

"Oh... Er... No..." Truby rushed off in a blur of blue. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"I found it!" Came her distant voice. Finishing my porridge, I rushed up the stairs, and hurried into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair. I glanced around my room, checking to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Oh dear, I can't forget my cashmere robe! I thought suddenly, seeing it in closet. Ok, that's about it. I gazed into my mirror, and studied my appearance. I was wearing a brown pair of muggle pants, and a brown twin set. Not bad, I thought as I smoothed my hair.

"Dantes! Are you ready yet?" Came my mother's voice.

"Almost!" I said, and quickly placed my wand into my purse. I rushed down the stairs, and saw mother tapping her foot impatiently, and Truby, who was sliding on a sweater. "Ok, I'm ready."

"About bloody..." Mother broke off, I knew she was thinking about her fight with Father. "Right, well... Let's go." Mother had spent a half hour on the phone, trying to get a limousine to pick us up at the Mansion. Mother isn't exactly the best with muggles. She always calls them, every year, but she always has the same problems. The chauffer got out of the car and grabbed our bags, sagging slightly under the weight. We all slid into the limo, enjoying the plush leather seats.

"Wow, this is nice!" Truby exclaimed happily.

"Isn't it?" Mother replied. "I'm always awed by this grandeur from the part of muggles. I mean, how do they make these odd things without magic?"

"Well, it all starts in the factory..." Truby began explaining the process of making cars, Mother listening with rapt attention, me idly stroking the luxurious seats.

"Right, here we are, miss!" The driver interrupted Truby's explanation, and we all got out, stretching after sitting so long. He removed all of our bags, and then said, out of polite curiosity: "So, where are you going?"

"I... er... Out of town!" Mother said finally, after a long silence. The man had an odd expression on his face, but didn't press her for any more details. "Oh, and, could you stay here for a little bit? I need a ride back home."

"Of course ma'am." He said as we walked off. We entered the station, and walked to the barrier in-between platform 9 and 10.

"Right, Truby, you go first." Mother said. Truby walked the space between her and the barrier, and then disappeared through. I followed her, and then Mother came after me. The red train puffed as it sat there, and people were milling about.

"Mum! Did I bring my dress robes? Oh dear... Could you send them plea-" Came a small first-year-looking girl's voice.

"And I want no fooling around this year; You have to get at least 7 O.W.L's..." Came a mother's voice.

"But dad... What if I lose it?"

"Oh mum... I'm so nervous... What if I get sorted into Hufflepuff!"

"I TOLD you you shouldn't have-"

"You see mum! It happens every year! You always do this! I mean, for once, couldn't you just-"

"What do you mean they stopped the Hogsmeade trips! The year I'm FINALLY old enough..."

"Right, well, I hope you have a safe trip, and a happy school year you two!" Mother's voice brought me back to reality.

"Thanks Mum-" I froze. Did I just say mum? "I mean mother."

"Thank you so much for all your hospitality, Sorraine! I've had so much fun this summer!" Trudy had not noticed my mistake at all.

"You're welcome, it's been a pleasure! And remember, anytime you need a place to stay..." She gave a happy smile. "You're welcome to stay at our house!" Truby grinned happily. I glanced at the clock, we had five minutes before 10:00.

"Well, we'd better go, the train leaves in five minutes!" I said as I hugged her. I grasped the handle to my trunk and walked off to the train, waving as I went and yelling a last "Goodbye!" to her.

"Geese, there's never any empty compartments in here!" Truby complained as we walked past a compartment with cho chang chatting to her curly haired friend.

"God, I hate her." I moaned. "She's thinks she's all that. Thinks she has all the guys wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

"Who cares. Guys are morons." She glanced over at me and then said hurriedly, "Well, most of them anyway." I laughed. After looking for what seemed like forever, we finally found an empty compartment and settled in. I groaned and leaned back in my seat. Ahh... The pleasures of an empty compartment.

"What's shaking, ladies?" Came a voice.

"Gabie! Don't do that!" I said, half annoyed, half amused. She always does that. Gabrielle laughed.

"Mind if I sit with you, Senorita?" I groaned even louder.

"Look, if you're trying for a seductive Spanish guy, or doing very-" Gabrielle burst out laughing.

"You're weird." She said, plopping herself down.

"I'M weird! Have YOU looked in the mirror lately?"

"Yes, and YOU really should. You're turning all red. It looks horrible on your complexion." I strained myself not to shout back.

"Gabrielle-"

"Oh, would you two be quiet!" Truby finally roared. "Look, I'm TRYING to read some important-"

"You think 'Potions: antidotes to save you in the nick of time' is important! Try reading teen witch. So much more important." Gabrielle said the last part airily, as if she was some very important queen or something. Truby however looked incredulous.

"You think that Teen witch is more important than Potions: antidotes to-"

"Can you make it short please?"

"Fine, this potions book that gives all kinds of antidotes to save you in the nick of time!" Truby said, lengthening what she could have said. "Like here, it gives an antidote against-" Gabrielle sighed.

"Whatever. Just continue reading."

"Hey... That book looks familiar... I think mother was reading it right before we went to diagon alley..." I said, suddenly remembering the shopping excursion.

"Yes, she recommended it. She said it saved her from getting dark zet disease sometime during the summer." I gazed at her blankly.

"Dark zet disease?"

"Yes... It happens when you feel VERY betrayed and sad. It also has to happen on a special day. Something important." I felt a low sinking in my stomach. She had almost got... what was it? Ah yes. Dark zit disease. Or was it dark zet Disease? Because of me. I sighed. Everything was silent for a while except the ruffling of Truby's book.

"What would you like off the trolley, dears?" Came a voice. I looked up. Ooh... Food...

An hour later we were stuffed, still eating the occasional candy when the mood came upon us.

"Hey look... I got Dumbledore! Geesh... He looks rather young in that picture... Remember last year when he was so old and weak looking?" Gabrielle said, halfway through eating a chocolate frog.

"Yeah... And remember his arm? It looked dead almost..."

"Definitely CANNOT make a good fashion statement with an arm like that..." Gabrielle said, idly brushing her hair with her fingers. I groaned.

"Do people ALWAYS have to make a fashion statement in your mind Gabie?" I said, annoyed.

"Well, if they want to look good, yeah..." She replied, and she began to unfold the box boredly.

"Oh Gabie... You really shou-" A sudden knock interrupted me, and caused Truby to put her bookmark at her current place in the book, and then place it down.

"Erm... Excuse me... Have you seen Harry?" A rather fat boy who looked very familiar entered the compartment.

"No... Why?" I asked. I didn't really know the famous Harry Potter, at least, not personally.

"Well... I haven't seen him on the train, and neither has Luna, or, well, anyone else I've talked to." I gazed at him for a moment.

"Well I haven't seen him. Perhaps he forgot about hogwarts on his mad dash to save the world?" I said, slightly amused.

"Harry wouldn't forget Hogwarts! He's probably just somewhere else on the train!" The boy said, and started to walk out of the compartment. I felt bad.

"Wait! I'm sorry I said that. You're right, he's probably somewhere else on the train." He glanced at me, and then gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh... And, what's your name?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said over his shoulder. Oh! It was Neville... The guy who was a disgrace at potions... Realization spread through me. But... There was something else. A vague memory... For some reason, in the back of my mind I knew he was important. But I had no idea why.

Only one review for this chappie! Eek! Come on people! I've gotten 56 hits... and only 8 reviews for the whole story! PLEASE review! Even if you don't say anything important. Just to let me know that you're reading this! like, you can copy this:

Hi! I'm reading this story!

and then put it in a review! See how easy that is?

So... To the only person who reviewed my last chapter...

TrubySCS3: Whew so glad I portrayed correctly! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! I know what you're all thinking: FINALLY! Heh. I'm sooooooo sorry about that absolutely HUGE gap between chapter 5 and 6, but I just got back to school then, and, let me tell you one thing: it has been seriously hectic. Seriously. And now, without further ado… The long awaited chapter 6. Loooooooong awaited.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except my characters and this particular story I made up!

"I think we should put our robes on. Truby said as she pulled out her trunk. We all proceded to yank out our own, and get changed.

"Hey, Dantes, is that new?" Gabrielle asked as she pointed to the robe I had just put on.

"Yes." I said as I closed my trunk and set it up above again. The train suddenly stopped.

"Oh no! We're here! Oh dear oh dear oh dear! What if I'm sorted into Hufflepuff! Oh god..." A first year could be heard as she opened the door, shaking with nerves. I laughed. Hufflepuff isn't THAT bad. Although... It would be rather devastating if I was in it...

Ah well. I'm not, so...

"Dantes? Are you going to move?" I jerked back to reality, and noticed Truby poking my back repeatedly, urging me to go forwards.

"Er... Yeah..." I said, and started walking down the crowded hallway. I saw the familiar sight of the huge man called Hagrid calling out "Firs' years over here..." I sighed and continued wallking over to the carriages being drawn by the thestrals. I shuddered as I looked at them. We got into a carriage, and were joined by Parvati and Padma Patil. It was a very tight squeeze, but we managed it.

"Did you hear?" Padma asked excitedly.

"Hear what?"

"There's a rumour that Harry Potter isn't coming to school this year!" Parvati squealed. "Can you believe it!"

"Really?" Truby asked, interestedly. "Is there any proof?" Parvati looked a bit put out.

"Well... No... I mean, he could have just not have been noticed or something... But I bet he isn't coming!"

"Oh my gosh!" Gabrielle spoke for the first time since we got in. "Really! I bet this is going to make all the magazines and newspapers! Cool! Maybe they'll have a picture of Hogwarts and all the students in front of it, or something! Maybe..." Gabrielle gasped. "Maybe I'll be in it!"

"What do you think he's going to do if he doesn't come to school?" Parvati asked, ignoring Gabrielle completely.

"Probably go save the world." I said sarcastically.

"That's probably it!" Padma gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares, anyway? It's not like it's any of our problem." I said, knowing it was very much my problem. I mean, I'm a death eater now! That means I'll probably have to help the dark lord... KILL him or something... Truby gave me a pointed look.

"Well, I mean, with Dumbledore dead and everything..." Parvati started.

"I said, it's none of our problems." I said in a low, dangerous voice. I was quite like my father when I got angry. I would speak very, very queitly, and people who knew me always backed off then, knowing that if they didn't... well, let's not go there. The rest of the trip passed in silence, until we arrived at the front gates.

"Ooh! We're here!" Gabrielle squealed. We all squeezed out, and started walking up the steps to the castle. As I looked around, I noticed there weren't as many students as there used to be. Sitting down at my table, I observed them all. The most students at one table was about 25. Usually there was about 100 or so. Gryffindor had about 25, ravenclaw 20, Hufflepuff 20, and slytherin 15.

-----------------------------

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Came Professor McGonagoll's voice, echoing oddly from the substantial lack of students.

"Gosh, I'm starving!" Gabrielle groaned, clutching her stomach. "They really should give us more on the train..."

"Yeah..."

"Hmph. When are they going to start the sorting? I'm famished here!" I remember my sorting. Standing in the line nervously... Awaiting the moment when the decision would be made...

"And without further ado, let the sorting begin!" The doors to the Great Hall burst open, and following Professor Flitwick, came the young, scared looking first years. Professor Flitwick led the way farther into the Hall, and then placed the stool down, with the old, patched, wizarding's hat on top of it. The first years stared at it in awe. There was a pause, where everyone waited with baited breath, before the tear near the brim opened up, and then started singing:

"Long ago, before I was black, when I was new,

When I was clean, when I was blue,

Four friends named Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff

Decided one day, to do something helpful, something that was tough.

So they decided to make a school,

To help out the new witches and wizards in a way that was 'cool',

To teach the young all they knew,

To make them knowing, to make them true,

But arguments started, between Slytherin and Gryfindor,

And got so bad, that they would lock them out the door,

They ranted and raved, but try as they might,

They could not work together, they had to fight.

So, they decided, "We cannot carry on this way!"

And Slytherin left, and went away.

But they could not work with only three,

They had to be even, and decided to use me,

To find a place where they could study in peace,

To find a place where arguments would cease.

So the students were sorted, into four houses,

To tell each other apart, they wore different blouses,

And Ravenclaw said: for those who are smart,

I will allow, in my house, a part

And Gryfindor said,

To all who are courageous, will get a bed

And Slytherin wanted those with great ambition,

Who would take in life, an important position.

And Hufflepuff took all the rest,

Not caring if they were not the best.

And so the four lived in happiness and harmony,

Doing it out of kindness, not for anyone, not even Carmony,

They lived for a long time, and when they died,

They were filled with a great, amazing pride,

For they had started a famous school for the next generations,

Sure, they may have had a few complications,

But it was all worth it for their students to learned magic

Which saved them from many things which were tragic,

Be strong and try to befriend,

Gryffindor, Slytherin,

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,

Let this prejudice end."

There was a slightly shocked silence. The first person to get out of his stupor was Fliwick, who stood there for atleast a minute before beginning to clap. This was followed by the rest of the Great Hall, but it lacked the usual sound of the 1000 students, and seemed like there were only about 100. Once it faded away, Flitwick started talking in an uncertain voice:

"Right... Well... Ah yes... When I call your name, I would like you to sit down on the stool and put on the hat. When it announces your house, please go and sit at the correct table."

"Carrie Ash." The girl who had been complaining about her dress robes to her mother at the train station earlier that day walked up to the stool, looking so nervous that I was afraid she might pass out. The girl placed the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" There came a small cheer as everyone at the Ravenclaw table welcomed the relieved looking Carrie.

"Mary Bloomwood!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Mark Brandon!"

"Slytherin!"

"Tatiana Dendon!"

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting went on for what seemed like forever until "Michael Wesper" was sorted into Gryffindor. Happily we dug into our food, making small conversations in between bites.

"Heh... Looks like potter's not here."

"Idiot. I knew he would drop out one day. Too stupid to even catch the train, isn't he?"

"You can say that again. And to think, he's going out with that filthy blood-traitor Weasley! I was disgusted when he became friends with those... things... But how low can you get to actually go out with one of them!"

This conversation faded to a dull buzz as I took a bite of chicken. Gabrielle was softly talking to Parkinson about how cute Blaise was, that too joined the buzz that was the other conversation. I noticed Draco talking to Blaise in a rather hushed voice.

"Hello, Draco." I said as I saw him. He looked up.

"Oh, hello Dantes. How are you?" He said as he leaned over to talk to me. He wasn't asking me how I was health-wise, but emotionally, mentally, and dark mark-wise.

"I... geuss I'm fine." I said after a brief hesitation. He gazed at me intently. Oh god, I don't want to talk about it! Can't you see? I thought.

"So... How was the rest of your summer? How's 'the vine'?" I asked, remembering Lucius's drunk moment. We burst out laughing.

"The rest was... alright, I guess." He said after he had calmed down a bit. I gave him a weak smile. We continued talking a bit, but our conversation drifted off after Questi started speaking in an abnormally loud voice.

"Oh yes, father bought it for me during the summer. Isn't it just gorgeous?" I looked over to see Questi Aitez talking to her group of Slytherin friends. They all gazed at her earnestly, for she was their 'leader'. Questi's wavy, black raven hair with copper highlights was down, and minty green eyes were shining. She was showing her index finger off to everyone.

"Wow, where on earth did he get it? That must of cost a fortune!" One girl said as she gazed at her finger intently. Questi's eyes glinted for a moment, but they returned to normal as she said in her sweet voice,

"Oh, well, you know. He wouldn't tell me because he knew I would return it when I found out how extravagent the price was!" She said as she stroked the sparkly ring on her finger. It was a silver band with a black stone in the middle of it. It glinted in the candlelight. "It's the only one like it, father told me, filled with magic. He wouldn't tell me anymore, though..."

"Nice ring, Questi." She looked up at me.

"Dantes! Hello! Don't you just adore it? Doesn't it just-"

"Mmm hmm. So, how was your summer?"

"Oh, it was... Alright. Father bought me another new wardrobe. But, he got the wrong shade of purple for one of my robes! I specifically asked for puce, but he got violet! Oh it was so awful..."

"Oh yes, it sounds just... Devastating..."

"Oh yes, it- oh look! There's Blaise!" Her attention went straight to Blaise as she started flirting with him. "Hi Blaise! How are you? Oh, you've got a thing-" She reached over and pushed a non-existant bit of fluff of of his shoulder, meanwhile leaning forwards and exposing a bit TOO much cleavage. "There! So, how was your summer? I heard you-" She was interrupted as Pansy clearing her throat loudly. Questi looked over at her. "Oh, hello Pansy."

"Hello Questi." Pansy said frostily as she wrapped an arm around Blaise protectively. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So... who wants some treacle pie?" I asked as I jabbed a piece on my plate.

----------

After everyone had eaten their fill, Professor Mcgonagoll cleared her throat, and everyone turned around to look at her. She started the usual beginning of term speech: Don't go to the forbidden forest... Anything from Weasleys' Wizard Weazes is not aloud... Please look at the list of Filch's door... bla... bla... blabla... bla...

"... And welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor... Professor Alexander Duminsy!" An unfamiliar man stood up. He was wearing a black robe, and he had a handsome face. He had light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, but was still a light color. He grinned, and waved his hand. There was a cheery appluase. The new head-mistress continued.

"As there is a shortage of people who can take jobs as teaching at the moment... I will continue to be your Transfiguration teacher. And, your new deputy headmaster is Professor Flitwick!" He stood up on his chair (barely as tall as most people would normally be while sitting down) and smiled happily. There came another appluase, but this time it was much more enthusiastic than the new Profesor Duminsy's one.

"And... As you all know... This is a very... Dangerous time." She stressed the word 'dangerous' delicately. "So, we have decided that no students are allowed out of the castle, not even out to the grounds, and trips to hogsmeade have been canceled. Your defense against the dark arts classes have been increased to 10 hours a week." There came an incredolous gasp that seemed to echo the whole entire mass of students opinion."Now, I know this is a lot, and Professor Duminsy's work is certainly cut out for him, but in this time... It will be very useful if... well, if circumstanses may provide a need for them. Now, you may go to your rooms, and sleep."

Yup, crummy ending but I have the next bit, which I will update soon. (hopefully!)

TrubySCS3: I can't believe that person! (The one who left you a bad review) Too mean. I'm loving your story, and (gasp!) I FINALLY updated mine!

Crouchingbunny: Not only friends, but SISTERS. Which is awesome because I'm an only child.

slytherin.viet666: I've stuck you in here, and thank you! You're going to be a major part of the plot I think… I've got you as bella's daughter, because draco's sister just didn't really go too well. I love your story, keep up the good work!


End file.
